Hisashi Igou
Hisashi Igou (井豪永, Igō Hisashi) was a student at Fujimi High School and the boyfriend of Rei Miyamoto. He, along with Rei and Takashi Komuro, was one of the first to try and escape the rampage at the high school. He was also credited by Rei and Takashi as being the first to name the undead "them." About "]]Hisashi was a second-year student at Fujimi High School. He was the boyfriend of Rei Miyamoto and friends with Takashi Komuro, and he was classmates with both of them. He had a black belt in karate, so he chose to fight "them" with no weapons, which ultimately led to his death. He was the first one at the high school refer to the undead as "them," since he realized that "they" could no longer be considered human. Appearance Hisashi had gray hair and brown eyes. He was only ever seen wearing the standard Fujimi High School male student uniform. Personality Hisashi was usually very calm and collected and able to keep a clear mind in situations where others would panic. He truly cared for Rei Miyamoto and he was also very loyal to Takashi Komuro, which was shown when he believed his story of what happened at the gate without hesitation, while Rei remained skeptical. Even when Takashi hit Rei when they were in the classroom, rather than getting angry, Hisashi understood that Takashi was serious and went with him. History Little is known about Hisashi's past, but it is revealed early on that he was in the same class as Takashi Komuro during the school year prior to that of the main story. In addition, after Rei Miyamoto and Takashi escape the school roof by clearing away "them" with a nearby fire hose, it is made apparent that Hisashi had known Rei and Takashi for many years, when Rei mentions an event that had occurred in middle school during a fire alarm (though the event in question was never directly stated). He was also present in a flashback of Takashi's when he relates his stay at the Takagi estate as being similar to "Mutiny on the Bounty." According to photos during the ending credits of the anime, Hisashi and Takashi sat together during lunch at Fujimi Academy. When he was dating Rei, they passed by a female reporter while she made the peace sign, looking confused. He and Takashi went to a pool when they were in middle school. Plot Hisashi was the boyfriend/classmate of Rei Miyamoto. Hisashi, Takashi Komuro, and Rei were among the first to try and escape the chaos at the school. Upon hearing Takashi's report, he told Takashi and Rei to pick up some weapons (broomsticks) to fight "them." He chose to fight against "them" without weapons since he had a blackbelt in Karate. On their way out of class, he was bitten by an infected teacher and subsequently turned into one of "them" afterwards. Aware of his fate, he instructed Takashi to kill him before he became one of "them" by throwing him off the rooftop of the school building, but died before Takashi could do so, and rose back up as one of "them." Takashi then gathers himself together and takes down Hisashi permanently. Takashi and Rei leave his body on the roof top, where a brief bitterness between Rei and Takashi occurred as a result from his death. Killed By * Wakisaka (Caused, Alive) * Takashi Komuro ''(Zombified) '' Hisashi successfully protected Rei Miyamoto for Wakisaka, but Hisashi was bitten on the arm by Wakisaka. He tried pull away from Wakisaka, but he was again bitte and later quickly saved by Takashi Komuro. Hisashi slowly succumbed to the infection and died. Hisashi them reanimated and becoming one of them. Hisashi was then forcefully smashed in the head using his baseball bat by Takashi. Killed Victims *Two of "Them". Trivia *Hisashi plays the part of the best friend of the main protagonist who is bitten, infected, and turns into a zombie. The protagonist is then forced to kill the zombified friend. This theme is present in nearly all zombie-related stories and media. *In Chapters 21 and 29, Saya Takagi and Saeko Busujima bring up something little about the plot and due to this both Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto get shocked faces with a faint picture of Hisashi in the background thus supposing that neither Rei nor Takashi have fully gotten over his death. Category:Other Characters Category:Fujimi Academy students Category:Them Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Killed Category:Killer